The present invention generally relates to product packaging and, more particularly, to a method and system of arranging products, such as alkaline batteries, in display packages according to a desired orientation.
A common practice for packaging and displaying small and lightweight retail items, such as alkaline batteries, is to package the items in thermoformed blister packages and place the packages on shelves or hang the packages on hooks on various display racks. Conventional battery packages are generally composed of a display card which provides a generally stiff supportive backing, usually composed of cardboard, and a thermoformed polymeric blister that is bonded to the display card. The display card provides support for displaying the merchandise for sale and usually contains print with suitable indicia, such as advertising, trademarks, and instructions.
In accordance with one battery packaging approach, the thermoformed blister generally comprises a piece of clear polymeric material, e.g., plastic, heat sealed to the display card. According to another approach, a clam-type thermoformed polymeric blister generally having a shape to fit over and cover the batteries is sandwiched between two layers of the display card. The blister isolates the products from the purchaser and prevents inadvertent damage to the products that can result from repeated handling prior to sale, while further allowing for the orderly display of products for sale to purchasers.
It is sometimes desirable to orient some products, such as alkaline batteries, within the blister package so that the graphics printed on the product label are readily recognized and may appear more attractive to consumers, especially when the products are packaged in clear blister packages. In the past, battery packaging techniques have employed a colored marking, generally in the shape of a bar, printed on the label near one end of the battery to serve as a registration mark for use to orient the battery in a blister package. The conventional colored orientation marking is always visible under normal ambient light conditions. In doing so, an entire circumferential area of the battery is generally dedicated solely to the registration mark, which therefore limits the available space for graphics that may otherwise be applied to the battery label. In today""s battery sales market, it has become increasingly desirable to maximize the area available for graphics and print, which includes advertising, trademarks, and instructions, as well as to provide a battery tester on the label of the battery. However, due to the limited amount of space available on small products, such as alkaline batteries, it can be difficult to apply a conventional colored orientation marking.
Accordingly, there is a need, heretofore unfulfilled, for a relatively inexpensive product package arrangement and method of arranging products in a package according to a desired orientation. It is further desirable to provide for product orientation in a display package in a manner that does not limit the amount of space available for print and other features, such as battery testers, on the labels of batteries.
The present invention provides for a system and method of arranging products, such as batteries, in a display package according to a desired orientation in a manner that allows for maximum utilization of space for graphics. To achieve this and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and described herein, the present invention provides for a method of providing one or more products to be packaged, and applying an invisible marking on the one or more products. The marking is generally indistinguishable to consumers under ambient light conditions. The method further includes the steps of scanning each of the one or more marked products, detecting the marking on each of the one or more products, orienting each of the one or more products based on the detecting step, and disposing each of the oriented products in a package so that each of the one or more products has a desired orientation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a battery package is provided comprising a blister package having a housing defining a compartment, and one or more products disposed in the blister package. Each of the one or more products has an orientation marking that is generally invisible to the naked human eye and therefore indistinguishable to consumers under normal ambient light conditions. Each of the one or more products is oriented in a desired orientation in the blister package based on the invisible orientation marking.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a system of arranging products in a display package is provided comprising a marking device for applying an invisible orientation marking to each of one or more products. The invisible orientation mark is generally indistinguishable to consumers under normal ambient light conditions. The system also has a scanner for scanning each of the products to determine the location of the invisible orientation marking, and a pick up assembly for engaging each of the one or more products based on the detected orientation marking and placing each of the products in a display package so each of the products is oriented in a desired orientation according to the orientation marking. Accordingly, the invisible orientation marking is not readily seen under ambient light conditions and, as such, may be applied over other print indicia without limiting the space available for print and other features.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.